In The Night
by Merlinnn77
Summary: Will finds himself on a lonely highway at night. His surroundings are unknown. He is lost. Will's mind is still in bed yet his body is outside amongst the grassy verges and crop-filled fields. Is it a dream?


**A/N This is obviously from the brief scene in 1x04 where Will sleepwalks down the road. I just wanted to write down the scene in my own words because I felt it was an important moment for Will, to have his perfect mind that could so easily seek a man be betrayed by his own body. Anyhoo. I just felt I should write it out.**

I felt him before I heard him. He followed directly behind me, his warm breath tingling against my chilled spine. As the dusty moonlight cast shadows of horrendous beasts upon us I finally found clarity, hearing his hooves clash with the tarmac and ring through my ears and... and the light was too bright. Far too bright. It was out of focus and scorching bright. Slowly I managed to raise my arm and shield my eyes from the red and blue flashing lights. I squinted at the two men as they stepped out of the light, now known to be a car, and moved towards me.

"Excuse me sir? Can we help you?" asked the taller one, thankfully turning off the blinding torch. I gazed around wearily, drinking in my surroundings. I glanced over my shoulder; he'd already gone.

"I... I don't know," I gulped, my voice cracking with dryness, "I don't know what's happened." The men exchanged a glance.

"Well, where do you live?" asked the other man, looking at me skeptically.

"Wolf's Trap... in Virginia," I replied softly, flicking my eyes between the two in confusion.

"That's good then. We're only a few miles away," he told me, still eyeing me with an arched brow, "Um... is he yours?" he asked suddenly, pointing his torch to my feet. I whipped my head to the ground and saw Winston watching the proceedings, innocent as ever.

"Oh God Winston," I breathed, immediately tangling my hand in his wavy fur. The warmth radiated through my hand and up my arm, causing the already present goosebumps to intensify further. Only now did I feel the icy mist of the evening bleeding through my thin and damp night clothes. My breath came short and fast as the overwhelming polar air smacked against me.

"Would you like a lift home?" asked the taller man quickly, frowning with concern as he held out a hand. I looked up at him.

"Please," I said.

I was curled up in the back seat, a dark red blanket over my convulsing shoulders as Winston lay across my lap, providing further heat.

"Ever done drugs?" asked the short policeman as he sat beside me, papers in his hand. The car took a sharp right turn before I could reply, sending my head spinning.

"No," I replied with a concise hake of my head, "Only the usual. Painkillers when I need them. Nothing recently, for sure,"

"Okay... Alcohol?"

"Again, a glass of wine now and then. I did have a dram of whiskey before I went to bed however,"

"But not enough to get you drunk?"

"Certainly not! Look, I've told you. One minute I was asleep, next minute you'd found me,"

"You're telling me you sleepwalked 8 miles from your own house?" he asked sharply, causing me to turn my tired gaze into a steady stare.

"Yes. I am. Now can I please go home?" I requested, my hand returning to the sanctuary of Winston's fur.

"Yes Mr Graham. I'm sure as a part of the FBI you an understand procedure," he explained, clicking away his pen and placing his papers on the back shelf. I silently thanked him.

I arrived home just as dawn rose over my sea of flat fields. I wished it was still dark; I wanted to see my safe boat.

"Here we are sir," smiled the taller one from the drivers seat, his eyes warm as he pulled on the handbrake.

"Thank you," I murmured, letting the blanket fall to the seat and climbing out. Winston leapt out after me, creating a cacophony of barks to pour from my house.

"Quite a pack, eh?" he smirked, eyeing my house warily.

"Yeah," I chuckled, thinking of my worried family of strays waiting inside, "Thanks again," I told him, turning to go.

"Just... lock the door before you sleep?" he asked quickly and I turned and nodded in reply. I headed back towards my house, hearing him let go of the handbrake and speed back into the early morning light. I located my hidden key and let myself in, letting myself be pounded on by the torrent of worried dogs. My door was closed behind me by the push of bodies, and I finally let out a breath of relief. As the wild barking slowly calmed and they dispersed safe in the knowledge I was safe, I finally had a chance to think. This was bad. Very bad. I couldn't tell Jack. Or Dr Bloom. They'd only take me off the case. No. The only choice I had left was Dr Lector. He'd understand. Yes. He could help. He always could.


End file.
